ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfrost (Earth-32)/Dimension -1
Swampfrost'is a Necrosian from Necros and the Dimension -1 equivalent of Swampfire in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Swampfrost resembles his Dimension 1 equivalent, but with some differences. He has a very frail body build and his skin is aquamarine. He possesses two appendages protruding from his back, allowing him to support his weak body. Ice chunks are embedded in various parts of his body. The areas around his ribs have been shredded, causing a blue liquid to leak from the wounds. His right shoulder is missing and the left side of his face is rotten, possibly because Bain's face is scarred in the same area. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Necrosian Physiology: Swampfrost, being a Necrosian, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Weed Manipulation': Swampfrost possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate weeds in various shapes and forms. Usually, he can only manipulate the plants he generates, unless weeds are located in the area. **'Ice Generation': Swampfrost possesses the ability to emit cold mists from his hands and mouth, encasing the person or object completely in ice. **'Nitrogen Projection': Swampfrost possesses the ability to release nitrogen gas, which can be used akin to a fire extinguisher, putting out fires. **'Herbicide Gas': Swampfrost possesses the ability to produce a herbicide gas, which will cause any plant in the vicinity to wither and die. While the weeds created by him are immune to this, weeds found in the environment do not share the same immunity. **'Seed Generation': Swampfrost possesses the ability to produce seeds everywhere on his body, then use them to rapidly grow weeds for a multitude of purposes, commonly to ensnare opponents. **'Slippery Mud': Swampfrost possesses the ability to produce a slippery mud, that will cause anyone who walks over it to slip and fall. **'Regeneration': Swampfrost possesses the ability to regenerate parts or the entirety of his body. However, in order to this, he must absorb large amounts of plant matter to integrate it with himself. **'Body Alteration': Swampfrost possesses the ability to alter his body in various shapes and forms. The most common manifestation of this ability are the two tendrils producing from his back, allowing him to walk properly. **'Flight': Swampfrost possesses the ability to fly via propulsion for short distances by focusing his cold mists against the ground and launching himself like a rocket. **'Enhanced Agility': Swampfrost possesses agility superior to that of an Ooman's, especially with the assistance of his back tendrils. **'Enhanced Flexibility': Swampfrost possesses flexibility superior to that of an Ooman's, allowing him to contort his body in various shapes and forms. Weaknesses *'Fire': Swampfrost is extremely vulnerable to fire, as it can enfulf and scorch his plant body. However, his ice and nitrogen powers can easily counter this. *'Frail Body': Swampfrost's body is very weak, possessing below average strength and durability. As such, strong attacks can incapacitate him. Furthermore, he cannot support his own weight, meaning that if he were somehow prevented from generating appendages, he would be left stranded. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Swampfrost first appeared in Lights Out. **Swampfrost encased Kevin in ice. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Lights Out ''(first appearance) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Antimatter Universe Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000